In the U.S., the Dedicated Short Range Communication (DSRC) network is being deployed as a part of the Intelligent Transportation System. DSRC facilitates vehicles communicating with other vehicles to coordinate driving maneuvers and provide warnings about potential road hazards. Additionally, DSRC facilitates communicating with infrastructure-based nodes, such as toll booths and traffic signals. The aim of deploying the DSRC protocol is to reduce fatalities, injuries, property destruction, time lost in traffic, fuel consumption, exhaust gas exposure, among others.